Die dem Sturm trotzen
Michael A. Martins Die dem Sturm trotzen ist der 14. Roman der Reihe ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' und zudem der dritte Band des Zyklus Der Romulanische Krieg. Der Roman wurde 2011 bei Pocket Books veröffentlicht. 2009 erschien mit Unter den Schwingen des Raubvogels, Buch 2 der Vorgänger. Auf Deutsch ist der Roman Anfang 2015 im Cross Cult Verlag erschienen. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Juli 2156, Jonathan Archer und T'Pol warten auf die Entscheidung des hohen Rates. Archer hat die Klingonen um Unterstützung beim Krieg gegen die Romulaner gebeten, nachdem sich die Vulkanier, Andorianer und Tellariten aus dem Krieg zurückgezogen haben und die Menschheit allein auf sich ist. Doch Kanzler M'Rek verkündet Archer, dass die Klingonen die Menschen nicht bei ihren Krieg gegen die Romulaner unterstützen werden. Wütend versucht Archer den Kanzler noch zu überzeugen, doch dieser lässt dann Archer und T'Pol aus der Halle herausführen. Als Archer und T'Pol Qo'noS verlassen wollen, treffen sie auf Kolos. Kolos berichtet Archer, dass der Kanzler nie in Erwägung gezogen hat, den Menschen zu helfen, da er genug Probleme im Reich, darunter das sich ausbreitende Augment-Virus, hat und es dadurch zu sozialen Unruhen im Reich kommt. Kolos erklärt Archer, dass er von M'Rek keine offizielle Hilfe bekommen wird, aber es noch andere Wege gibt von den Klingonen Hilfe zu bekommen. Enttäuscht nichts erreicht zu haben verlässt Archer Qo'noS. Seit dem Anschlag auf die Katra von Surak sind bereit einige Wochen vergangen. Charles Tucker, welcher getarnt als Vulkanier Sodok lebt und für T'Pau bei der Ermittlung nach den Tätern hilft, hat in den vergangenen Wochen noch immer nichts heraus gefunden. Tucker lebt in dieser Zeit mit den V'Shar Agenten Ych'a, Dernak und den Romulaner Terix, welcher Aufgrund einer Gedankenverschmelzung der beiden Agenten glaubt, dass er der Vulkanier Tevik ist. Nach dem Anschlag sind beide Agenten kurzzeitig einige Zeit verschwunden, um eigenhändig zu ermitteln und nach einiger Zeit kehrten die beiden wieder zurück. Doch eines Nachts werden die beiden Agenten vom vulkanischen Sicherheitsdienst verhaftet und weggesperrt. Tucker bleibt in Freiheit, da er für T'Pau arbeitet. Durch durch das Chaos kann Terix, bei dem langsam seine romulanischen Erinnerungen zurückkehren, entkommen. Am nächsten Tag wird Tucker zum Sicherheitsminister Silok beordert. Silok erklärt, dass er Tevik in Verdacht hat den Anschlag verübt zu haben und das Ych'a und Dernak ihm dabei geholfen hat. Da Tevik Vulkan verlassen hat, bekommt Tucker den Auftrag Tevik aufzuspüren. Währenddessen müssen die Menschen den Krieg gegen die Romulaner allein fortführen. Die Sternenflotte konzentriert sich nun auf die Verteidigung des Sol-Systems, seiner Kolonien und sämtliche Flotten werden in die Systeme zurück beordert. Nur wenige Schiffe der Sternenflotte verlassen das System, um die Frachter Konvois zu schützen. Auf der Erde hofft Nathan Samuels, dass sich Draylax wenigstens am Krieg beteiligt, doch die Regierung ist noch immer dabei eine Entscheidung zu fällen. In den nächsten Wochen befindet sich die ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) auf Konvoidienst. In dieser Zeit geht Commodore Archer jeden Notruf nach und versucht jeden zu helfen, wer die Hilfe der Enterprise benötigt. Die Enterprise rettet in dieser Zeit einige Frachter aus Notsituationen. Archer teilt mit vielen Schiffen die Vorräte der Enterprise und hilft wo er nur kann. Einen der Frachter der Neethianer hilft die Enterprise bei der Bekämpfung von Parasiten. Doch die Crew versteht dieses großzügige Verhalten ihres Kommandanten nicht. Lieutenant Hoshi Sato bekommt bei einer Außenmission eine schwere Panikattacke, doch der MACO Kommandant Major Takashi Kimura hilft ihr diese schwere Situation zu meistern. Auch T'Pol versteht das Verhalten ihres Captains nicht und stellt ihn zur Rede. Archer erklärt ihr, dass er durch diese Maßnahmen Informationen über Aktivitäten in diesen Sektor sammeln und mit etwas Glück hofft er auch so Informationen über romulanische Flotten Bewegungen zu sammeln. Doch T'Pol zweifelt an Archers Methode. Mittlerweile sind mehre Monate vergangen und das Jahr 2156 neigt sich dem Ende zu. Archer und T'Pol befinden sich zu dieser Zeit auf Vissia und Archer hat den Auftrag im Namen der Koalition der Planeten mit den Vissianer zu verhandeln, um von diesen Unterstützung beim Kampf gegen die Romulaner zu bekommen. Doch die Vissianer lehnen die Bitte von Archer ab, da sie die Menschen für ungeschickt und arrogant halten um einen Krieg gegen die Romulaner gewinnen zu können. Die Vissianer verweisen darauf, dass sich die anderen Koalitionsmitglieder aus dem Krieg bereits zurückgezogen haben und das die Menschen schlecht mit anderen Spezies umgehen können. Bei diesem Punkt verweisen die Vissianer auf dem Tod eines ihrer Cogenitor, für dessen Tod die Crew der Enterprise mit verantwortlich ist, hin. Die Regierung lehnt die Bitte von Archer ab, da diese mit unreifen Zivilisationen keine Technologie austauscht. Als sich Archer enttäuscht zur Enterprise zurück begibt, erscheint ein vissianischer Minister. Er bedankt sich bei Archer, dass die Enterprise vor einigen Wochen einen Frachter gerettet hat, auf dem sich sein Sohn befunden hat. Der Minister erklärt, dass er nun in Archers Schuld steht. Mittlerweile ist das Jahr 2157 angebrochen. Tobin Dax, W.M. Jefferies und Skon arbeiten noch immer an der Technologie, welche die Waffe der Romulaner abwehren kann. Die Techniker sind noch immer dabei die Technologie umzurüsten, damit diese nicht mehr anfällig für die romulanische Technologie ist. Mittlerweile arbeiten sie auf einem Prototypen und üben an Simulationen, ob das Schiff gegen die Romulaner anfällig ist. Die neue Brücke mit ihren klobigen Computern und den bunten Schalter an den Computern wirkt im Vergleich zur Technologie des 22. Jahrhunderts primitiv. Skon und Dax unterhalten sich während ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit über die Zukunft und Skon erzählt seinem Freund, dass er nach dem Krieg plant eine Familie zu gründen. Kurz darauf startet die erste Simulation, doch diese verläuft schlecht und die Romulaner gewinnen den Scheinangriff. Captain Eric Stillwell kommt hinzu und wertet die Simulation aus. Während der Auswertung erklärt er Skon, dass er vorerst nach Vulkan zurück versetzt wird und Skon verlässt das Projekt. Nachdem Skon das Projekt verlassen hat, führen die Techniker eine weitere Simulation aus und diesmal gewinnen sie gegen die Romulaner. Dax beobachtet verwundert dieses Ergebnis, doch Stillwell erklärt ihm, dass er die erste Simulation manipuliert hat, damit Skon und die Vulkanier nichts von den Fortschritten der Menschen beim Kampf gegen die Romulaner mit bekommen. Einige Wochen später befindet sich die Enterprise mit einer Flotte von Erdenschiffen bei Gamma Hydra. Archer reagiert auf einen Hinweis von einem Frachtercaptain, dass die Romulaner einen Angriff bei Gamma Hydra planen. Da sich auch ein Horchposten der Vissianer in der nähe befindet, hofft Archer ihnen zu beweisen, dass die Menschen nicht unreif sind. Zur selben Zeit planen die Romulaner den Angriff auf den Horchposten der Vissianer und sie greifen diesen an. Die Enterprise und der Rest der Flotte versuchen die Romulaner zu bekämpfen, doch dabei werden einige Schiffe der ''Daedalus''-Klasse vernichtet. Unbarmherzig bekämpfen die Romulaner die irdischen Schiffe und dabei vernichten sie auch den Horchposten der Vissianer. Als die irdische Flotte dabei ist den Kampf zu verlieren, kommt plötzlich eine Flotte der Vissianer hinzu und diese greifen die Romulaner an. Die romulanische Flotte wird von den Vissianern fast vollständig vernichtet. Drennik nimmt darauf Kontakt zur Enterprise auf, doch im Gegensatz mit seiner letzten Begegnung mit Archer verhält sich dieser feindselig gegenüber Archer. Archer bedankt sich bei Drennik, doch dieser erklärt, dass er wegen des Horchposten und nicht wegen der irdischen Flotte gekommen ist. Archer bedauert die Verluste an diesem Tag und Drennik stimmt ihm zu. Unerwartet bietet Drennik Archer an, dass die Vissianer sich bereit erklären, bei der Reparatur der Enterprise, welche ansonsten Wochen gedauert hätte zu helfen. Archer versteht das Verhalten der Vissianer nicht, da sie beim letzten mal jede Hilfe abgelehnt haben, doch Drennik erklärt Archer, dass ein hochrangiger Minister sich für die Enterprise und die Menschen eingesetzt hat. Nach vielen Monaten erfolgloser Sucher erreicht Tucker den romulanischen Außenposten auf Cheron. Tucker hat einige Hinweise erhalten, dass Tevik sich dort befindet. Doch auf seiner Suche kommt Tevik Tucker zuvor. Tevik, welcher seine vollständigen Erinnerungen zurück erlangt hat und wieder Centurio Terix ist, verhaftet Tucker als feindlichen Spion. Terix beginnt sofort mit den Verhör von Tucker. Während des Verhörs erfährt Tucker von Terix, dass er nichts mit den Anschlag auf die Katra von Surak zu tun hat. Von Terix erfährt Tucker auch, dass der vulkanische Agent Sopek, welcher als Romulaner Ch'uihv eine Dissidentenbewegung geleitet hat vom Tal Shiar angeblich getötet worden ist. Da Tucker immer noch nicht weiß wer Ch'uihv wirklich ist und er seine Leiche nie gesehen hat, glaubt er Terix nicht. Für das was Tucker und seiner Freunde ihn angetan haben freut sich Terix darauf Tucker persönlich hinzurichten. Doch als Admiral Valdore eintrifft verwehrt er Terix diese Bitte. Valdore benötigt, aufgrund seiner Erfahrung mit den Dissidenten, Tuckers Hilfe beim Aufspüren der Dissidenten. Da dies Tucker Zeit verschafft willigt er ein für Valdore zu arbeiten. Damit Tucker, aber nicht flieht, bekommt dieser eine Agentin vom Tal Shiar zur Seite gestellt. Tucker und die Agentin beginnen nun mit der Suche nach den verbleibenden Dissidenten. In den nächsten Monaten zieht sich der Krieg nur langsam voran. Der Enterprise gelingt es zwar erfolgreich den Planeten Galorndon Core vor den Romulaner Chulak zu verteidigen und ein Forscherteam, welches die Artenreiche natürliche Vielfalt des Planeten erforscht, zu retten. Doch als Chulak erkennt, dass er diese Schlacht verloren hat, bringt er sein Schiff auf Warpgeschwindigkeit und lässt es auf dem Planeten kollidieren. Chulak kommt dabei ums Leben und ihn gelingt es trotz seiner Niederlagen zu verhindern, dass die Menschen die Dilitiumvorräte des Planeten abbauen können. Durch Chulaks Angriff wird das komplette Leben auf Galorndon Core ausgelöscht und der Planet ist nun vollständig verwüstet. Ende 2157 gelingt es Admiral Valdore den entschiedenen Schlag gegen die Haakonianern durchzuführen. Ihm gelingt es die komplette Bevölkerung auszulöschen. Mit Hilfe eines Virus, welches mit Hilfe der Yridianer aus dem Raum der Koalition raus geschmuggelt werden kann, wird die komplette Bevölkerung ausgelöscht. Zur selben Zeit erreicht Tucker das Carray-System, dort wo sich die Dissidenten, aufgrund seiner Erfahrung versteckt halten. Zu dieser Zeit hat Tucker wieder eine telepathische Verbindung mit T'Pol. T'Pol berichtet ihm, dass sie die Enterprise verlassen wird und sich nach Vulkan begeben wird, um Ych'a und Dernak zu helfen aus dem Gefängnis frei zu kommen. Tucker hält dies für keine gute Idee, da Archer sie gerade jetzt benötigt, doch T'Pol erklärt, dass sie auch T'Pau überzeugen will endlich in den Krieg einzugreifen. Plötzlich wird Tuckers Schiff von einem haakoianischen Raumschiff angegriffen. Als Tucker und die Agentin Kontakt mit dem Schiff aufnehmen, hört er nur das Wort Urquat und Tucker erkennt, dass die Haakonianer mit dem Virus der Loque'eque angegriffen worden sind und dadurch besiegt worden. Das Schiff der ehemaligen Haakonianer beschädigt Tuckers Schiff schwer und der Warpantrieb fällt aus. Doch wenig später gelingt es der romulanischen Agentin das Schiff zu vernichten. Beide versuchen nun mit dem Impulsantrieb den den Planeten zu erreichen. Der Impulsantrieb erreicht fast 90 Prozent der Lichtgeschwindigkeit, allerdings wissen beide, dass aufgrund der Relativitätstheorie bei dieser hohen Geschwindigkeit, die Zeit außerhalb des Schiffes schneller vergeht als im Schiff. Beide wissen für die beiden dauert der Flug nur ein paar Tage, doch in Wirklichkeit werden Monate vergehen. T'Pol begibt sich nun nach Vulkan, um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Sie kommt zu den beiden ins Gefängnis und erklärt, den beiden überrascht, dass sie frei sind. Ych'a und Dernak wollen dies nicht glauben, doch T'Pol erklärt das Minister Silok und seine Minister unter Verdacht stehen romulanische Agenten zu sein. Die Romulaner haben die Pläne von Minister Kuvak sabotiert, welcher heimlich Waffen an die Haakonianer geliefert hat. Die Vulkanier wollen so die Menschen im Krieg gegen die Romulaner unterstützen, in dem sie die Romulaner in einen Zweifrontenkrieg verwickeln. Doch durch diese Sabotage wurde der Virus zu den Haakonianern gebracht und die Haakonianer zu Loque'eque transformiert und ausgelöscht. Durch den Anschlag auf die Katra von Surak wollte Sidok, alias Talok endgültig Verwirrung unter den Vulkaniern stiften. T'Pol versucht nun T'Pau zu überzeugen endlich die Menschen beim Krieg gegen die Romulaner zu unterstützen, doch T'Pau weigert sich noch immer da sie sich für das Schicksal der Haakonianer verantwortlich fühlt und nicht will, dass noch mehr Blut an ihren Händen klebt. Der Krieg verläuft in den nächsten Monaten schleppend weiter. Terix ist in dieser Zeit in Kämpfe gegen die Dissidenten verwickelt. Terix gelingt es im Juni 2159 einen großen Sieg gegen die Dissidenten zu erringen und ihm gelingt es den Führer Ch'uihv, welcher auch als Vulkanier Sopek bekannt ist, gefangen zu nehmen. Terix gelingt es auch einige Warp-7-Schiffe der Dissidenten in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Mit den gefangenen Ch'uihv meldet Terix Valdore seine Erfolge. Valdore sieht seine Fortschritte gegen die Dissidenten, erst vor kurzem hat er Nijil getötet und nun befindet sich Ch'uihv in seiner Gewalt. Nun da die Dissidenten besiegt und die Haakonianer ausgelöscht sind, kann er sich nun vollständig auf dem Krieg gegen die Menschheit konzentrieren. Dies bekommen die Mensch schnell zu spüren, obwohl der Krieg schon mehre Jahre dauert verliefen die letzten Monate relativ ruhig, da die Romulaner an anderen Fronten beschäftigt gewesen sind. Doch nun kommt es zu verstärkten Angriffen der Romulaner auf irdische Schiffe. Die Enterprise, die Republic und die ''Intrepid'' gehören zu einem Kampfverband, welche gegen die Romulaner kämpfen. Obwohl die Schlacht gewonnen wird, werden die Schiffe schwer beschädigt. Archer erfährt auch, dass sein Freund Captain Carlos Ramirez bei der Schlacht ums Leben gekommen ist. Archer erfährt auch, dass sich Travis Mayweather auf der Republic befindet und auch schwer verwundet wurde. Nach der Schlacht erhält Archer von Admiral Gardner die Nachricht, dass die Romulaner Altair VI erobert haben und einen weiteren Angriff auf Deneva starten. Die Enterprise wird die nächsten Wochen auf der McKinley-Station repariert und auch T'Pol kehrt auf die Enterprise zurück. Sie ist über T'Paus stures Verhalten nicht in den Krieg einzugreifen enttäuscht. Sie versucht auch mit Tucker telepathischen Kontakt aufzunehmen und dieser meldet sich und berichtet von der aktuellen Situation. Zur selben Zeit haben Archer, Malcolm Reed und Phlox eine Besprechung über die aktuelle Situation. Der Krieg verläuft immer schlechter für die Menschheit, die Romulaner rücken immer näher zum Sol-system vor. Von Harris überbringt Archer eine weitere traurige Nachricht, da sich Tucker seit bereits 2 Jahren nicht mehr gemeldet hat, hält Sektion 31 Tucker für Tod. Doch T'Pol erklärt Archer, dass Tucker noch am Leben ist. Tucker und seine Kollegin fliegen nun seit mehren Jahren auf Impuls, als plötzlich ein romulanisches Schiff unter Warp geht und beide an Bord beamt. Von Admiral Valdore erfahren die beiden, dass sie bereits über 2 Jahre mit beinah Lichtgeschwindigkeit geflogen sind und es bereits das Jahr 2160 ist. Außerdem erfahren die beiden auch, dass ihre Mission hinfällig ist, da die Dissidenten besiegt sind. Nun befürchtet Tucker, dass er von Valdore hingerichtet wird, doch stattdessen bekommt er den Auftrag die eroberten Warp-7-Schiffe flugtauglich zu machen. Da Tucker eine Zeitlang mit Doktor Ehrehin zusammen gearbeitet hat, besitzt dieser Erfahrung mit dem neuen Antrieb. Doch Tucker weigert sich Valdore zu helfen. Darauf wird Tucker von der Tal Shiar Agentin verhört und diese findet die Wahrheit über Tucker heraus. Doch die Agentin erklärt, dass sie Tucker helfen wird. Zur selben Zeit beginnen die Romulaner einen Angriff auf Draylax und wie bei Galorndon Core bringen die Romulaner Raumschiffe auf Warp und fliegen auf dem Planeten zu. Durch die Kollision wird die Oberfläche verwüstet und Millionen Draylaxianer kommen dabei ums Leben. Nach diesen Angriff bereitet man sich auf einen Angriff auf das Sol-System vor. Mayweather befindet sich zu dieser Zeit auf dem Mars und erholt sich von seinen Verletzungen, während die Enterprise am Rand des Sol-Systems einen romulanischen Angriff abwehrt. Doch einige Schiffe können ihre Nuklearwaffen auf die Erde abfeuern. Dabei werden Madrid und Tunis zerstört. Während diesen Gefechts erkennt Mayweather, dass Archer damals bei der ''Kobayashi Maru'' so handeln musste und auch während des Krieges immer richtig gehandelt hat. Mayweather beschließt sich wieder auf die Enterprise versetzen zu lassen, um dort am Steuer unter Archers Kommando zu dienen. Zur selben Zeit erhält T'Pol von Tucker über telepathischen Wege eine Warnung. Valdore plant einen Großangriff auf die Erde und dann auf die anderen Welten der Koalition. Der Admiral sammelt seine Flotten beim Planeten Cheron, um von dort aus seinen Angriff zu starten. T'Pol berichtet dies sofort Archer und Archer gelingt es Gardner davon zu überzeugen einen Angriff auf Cheron zu starten. Auch auf Vulkan ist man sich Bewusst, dass die Romulaner dort eine große Flotte ansammeln. Soval und Kuvak versuchen T'Pau zu überzeugen endlich einzugreifen, bevor es zu spät ist. Doch T'Pau lehnt dies weiter ab. Erst als T'Pau eine Vision von Surak hat, in der er ihr erklärt, dass man manchmal auch für den Frieden kämpfen muss, ändert sie ihre Meinung. Auf Andoria verabschiedet sich währenddessen Shran von seinen Bündnispartnern und von seiner Tochter Talla, da ein guter Freund seine Hilfe benötigt. Zur selben Zeit erklärt sich Tucker scheinbar bereit Valdore zu helfen die Warp-7-Schiffe für den Angriff zum laufen zu bringen und Tucker begleitet den Admiral nach Cheron. Am 29. Juli 2160, erreicht der Kampfverband, nach 75 Tagen Flugzeit unter Führung von Commodore Archer, Cheron. Archer wartet mit der Enterprise und 23 weiteren Schiffen auf die Ankunft der Romulaner. Auch Valdore befindet sich mit seinen 80 Schiffen bei Cheron und bereitet sich auf den Angriff auf die Erdenschiffe vor. Valdore freut sich auf seinem Trumpf mit den Warp-7-Schiffen. Da Valdore mit seiner Flotte überlegen ist, befiehlt er den Angriff auf die irdische Flotte. Als erstes versuchen die Romulaner mit ihrer Technologie die Kontrolle über die irdischen Schiffe zu erlangen, doch der irdischen Flotte gelingt es sich rechtzeitig zurück zu ziehen, bevor die Romulaner die Schiffe übernehmen können. Doch dabei werden einige Schiffe aus dem irdischen Kampfverband zerstört. Plötzlich tauchen 31 weitere Schiffe auf, welche sich auf die Seite des irdischen Kampfverbands schlagen. Es handelt sich um klingonische Söldnerschiffe, welche unter der Führung von Kolos stehen und auch Shran greift mit einigen andorianischen Schiffen die Romulaner an. Shran erklärt, dass er mit seinen Leuten gegen den offiziellen Befehl seiner Regierung an der Seite von Archer kämpfen. Die beiden Flotten kämpfen gegeneinander, plötzlich erhält Archer während des Kampfes eine geheime Botschaft von Tucker. Dieser schickt heimlich einen Code. Doch dabei wird er von Valdore erwischt. Zur selben Zeit versucht Archer den Code mit Hilfe von Sato entschlüsseln zu lassen und versuchen diesen zu aktivieren. Dies zeigt zu beginn keine Wirkung, doch schließlich überlädt sich der Antrieb auf den erbeuteten Warp-7-Schiffen. Tucker gelingt es inzwischen mit Hilfe der Tal Shiar Agentin von Bord in eine Fluchtkapsel zu fliehen. Doch in der Kapsel kommt es zu einer Katastrophe und T'Pol bekommt sofort mit, dass Tucker sich in Gefahr befindet. T'Pol meldet dies sofort Archer, dass sich Tucker in eine der Fluchtkapseln befindet. Doch Archer kann Tucker nicht an Bord beamen, da die Enterprise unter massiven Beschuss steht. Obwohl die Flotte einige romulanische Schiffe vernichtet hat und trotz der Sabotage von Tucker sind die Romulaner noch immer der irdischen Flotte überlegen. Archers Flotte muss weiter Verluste verkraften. Auch Kolos Schiff gehört mit seiner kompletten Crew zu den Opfern. Plötzlich tauchen weitere Schiffe auf. Eine Flotte von vulkanischen, andoriansichen und telleraitischen Schiffen nähert sich dem System und unterstützen die irdische Flotte. Die Romulaner verlieren schließlich das Gefecht und Valdore ist gezwungen sich mit seiner übrigen Flotte zurück zu ziehen. Nach dem Kampf sucht die Crew nach der Kapsel von Tucker, aber diese wird nicht fündig. Auch T'Pol hat ihren telepathischen Kontakt zu Tucker verloren und niemand weiß ob dieser überhaupt noch lebt. Die Enterprise wird nach der Schlacht von den Vulkaniern zur Erde zurück geschleppt. Währenddessen beginnen die Friedensverhandlungen zwischen den Romulanern und der Koalition. Valdore kehrt in dieser Zeit nach Romulus zurück und wird dort von Konsulin T'Leikha hinterhältig ermordet. Als T'Leikha Terix auf ihre Seite ziehen will, damit sie selbst Praetor wird, tötet Terix sie. Schließlich wird nach den Verhandlungen der Krieg offiziell beendet und es wird eine Neutrale Zone zwischen beiden Mächten erschaffen. Die Menschen richten auf ihrer Seite der neutralen Zone Erdaußenstationen ein, um den romulanischen Raum zu überwachen. Auf dem Außenposten wird per Subraumfunk der endgültige Vertrag ausgehandelt. Commander Stiles, welcher den Außenposten leitet erkundigt sich bei Archer, warum die Erde keine neuen Territorien von den Romulanern verlangt haben. Archer erklärt, dass die Menschen nicht denselben Fehler machen wollen wie damals mit Deutschland nach dem ersten Weltkrieg und mit einem harten Friedensvertrag einen gefährlicheren Feind zu erschaffen. Ein Jahr später am 12. August 2161 nimmt Archer an der Zeremonie zur Gründung der Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten teil. Archer steht vor einem riesigen Publikum, bei dem sich auch viele seiner ehemaligen Kollegen, von der vor kurzen stillgelegten Enterprise, befinden. Archer hält auch kurz nach seinem Ich aus der Vergangenheit Ausschau, welcher sich in diesem Moment mit Daniels im Publikum befindet. Archer hält eine ausführliche Rede und darauf unterzeichnet er mit vielen Politikern und Botschaftern der ehemaligen Koalition die Charta der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Nach diesen Ereignis nimmt Archer an den Feierlichkeiten zur Gründung der Föderation teil. Die ehemaligen Mitglieder der Koalition werden dort zu Mitgliedern im Föderationsrat ernannt. Aber T'Pau lehnt dies ab, da sie sich schämt, da sie so gelange gezögert hat die Menschheit im Krieg gegen die Romulaner zu unterstützen. T'Pau will sich um ihr Volk kümmern, damit dieses einen wichtigen Beitrag zur jungen Föderation leistet. Auch die anderen Botschafter wollen sich darum kümmern, dass ihre Völker zur ständigen Verbesserung der Föderation beitragen. 25 Jahre später im Jahr 2186 interviewet die junge Reporterin Rachel McCullers zum 25 jährigen Jubiläum der Föderation die Crewmitglieder der ehemaligen Enterprise. So interviewet sie Doktor Sato auf ihre neuen Heimat Tarsus IV und sogar Präsident Archer. Als nächstes begibt sie sich nach Vulkan, um Botschafterin T'Pol zu interviewen. Vor ihrem Haus trifft die junge Reporterin auf dem Gärtner Michael Kenmore, welcher sie zu T'Pol bringt. Auf dem Weg dorthin kommen beide ins Gespräch über den verstorbenen Commander Tucker. McCullers glaubt an einer Verschwörung, da Tuckers Tod noch nicht mal offiziell bestätigt worden ist. Es ist zwar bekannt, dass er von Piraten getötet worden ist, aber einige Meinen dies sei vor der Gründung der Koalition geschehen, andere behaupten dies sei kurz vor der Gründung der Föderation geschehen. Da es um Tuckers Tod viele Widersprüche gibt, gehört McCullers zu vielen, welche glauben, dass Tucker noch irgendwo als Spion oder heimlich mit T'Pol zusammen lebt. Doch Kenmore glaubt nicht an diese Verschwörung. McCullers trifft auf die Botschafterin und lernt auch ihre Kinder T'Mir und Lorian kennen. McCullers erkennt sofort, dass die beiden Kinder keine reinen Vulkanier sind und dies bestätigt noch mehr ihre Vermutung. Wenig später als McCullers das Interview beendet hat, kommt Kenmore hinzu und setzt sich wie ein Familienvater an den Tisch zu den anderen. McCullers verabschiedet sich darauf und als sie Kenmore ansieht erwähnt sie leise den Namen Commander Tucker. Hintergrundinformationen , spielt darin einen Wraith, den man zu einem Menschen gemacht hat und ihn dann den Namen Michael Kenmore gab, um ihm vorspielen zu können, er sei schon immer ein Mensch gewesen.}} Links und Verweise Verweise , Daniels, , Drennik, Duvall, , , Eric Stillwell, Gannet Brooks, Gora bim Gral, , Gregory Casey, , Harris, Hoshi Sato, Hravishran th'Zoarhi, Jhamel, Jonathan Archer, Kaitaama, Kolos, Koss, Krell, Kuvak, Lela Dax, Malcolm Reed, M'Rek, Nathan Samuels, Nijil, O'Malley, Phlox, Picard-Familie, Porthos, Samuel Gardner, Sopek, Soval, Stiles-Familie, Surak, T'Pau, T'Pol, Talok, , Tobin Dax, Travis Mayweather, Skon, V'Las, Valdore i'Kalehtr'Irrhaimehn, Vanik, Vrax | Schiffe = [[USS Archon|USS Archon]], Bird-of-Prey, ''Daedalus''-Klasse, ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), [[USS Essex|USS Essex]], Fähre, ''Intrepid'', Intrepid-Typ, ''Kobayashi Maru'', McKinley-Station NX-Klasse, ''Surak''-Klasse | Ort = Apnex-See, Bereitschaftsraum, Berg Seleya, Brücke, Dekontaminationskammer, Deutschland, Erdaußenstation 2, Glühofen, Island, Krankenstation, Korridor, Messe, N'Vak-Kolonie, Neutrale Zone, Quartier, Qu'Vat-Kolonie, San Francisco, Sternenbasis 1, Shi'Kahr, Turbolift, Urquat | Astronomie = Adigeon Prime, Alpha Centauri, Altair VI, Andoria, B'Saari II, Calder II, Coridan Prime, Cheron, Deneva, Denobula, Draylax, Erde, Galorndon Core, Gamma Hydra, Glintara-Sektor, Krios Prime, Mars, Pluto, Qo'noS, Romulus, Sol-System, Sol, Vissia, T'Kut, Tarsus IV, Tau Ceti, Tellar, Vulkan | Technik = Augment-Virus, Bat'leth, Hüllenpanzerung, Impulsantrieb, Nuklearwaffe, Phasenkanone, Phasenpistole, Photoniktorpedo, Prefix-Code, Relativitätstheorie, Trägheitsdämpfer, Traktorstrahl, Tarnvorrichtung, Turbolift, Universalübersetzer, Warp, Warpgeschwindigkeit | Nahrung = Gespar, Wasser | Sonstiges = Admiral, Beförderung, Bootsmannsmaatenpfeife, Botschafter, Captain, Centurio, Charta der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten, Colonel, Commander, Commodore, Corporal, Credit, Doktor, Dusche, Englisch, Ensign, Erster Offizier, Flieder, Gärtner, Gedankenverschmelzung, Geruchsblocker, Händler, Invasion, Klingonischer Kanzler, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander, Logbuch, Major, Minister, Praetor, Präsident der Föderation, Premierminister, Rechtsanwalt, Reporter, Sicherheitschef, Sprache, Steuermann, Stuhl, Subcommander, Taktischer Alarm, Teppich, Trip, Ulan, Versetzung }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** * ** * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** en:To Brave the Storm Kategorie:Roman